


Repent

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Repent

Clint feels remorse for his actions.  
He has done heinous things,  
That are unforgivable.  
But he now tries,  
To balance those acts,  
By saving people.


End file.
